Life After Death
by No Longer Alone
Summary: Marv is ressurected as a ghost once he is wrongly executed and encounters a certain person who brings him back to the harsh reality before being reunited with someone he loved dearly.Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Frank Miller's characters and I would NEVER try to show him up. He is the MAN. xD So, please don't sue.

A/N: The italics represent Goldie's POV and the non-italics represent Marv's POV. I hope you all like it. It's my first Sin City fic. Please be relatively nice when reviewing please! And please R&R! Thanks!

The smell of my burning skin was finally gone. Was I still sitting in that electric chair? I don't know. But I did know that where I was now sure wasn't Hell. I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't what I expected. I looked around slowly, suspicious, finding out that this was the farm...where I killed that little hopping jerk Kevin. "What am I doing here?" I said quietly, rooting around in my pockets for a cigarette..."It must be an aftereffect of my medicine...maybe my condition made me imagine me dyin'..." But then I saw him. Kevin. With those broken glasses...that grin of his..and all his limbs were back on. "I thought I cut you up! I thought your dog got the rest of ya, ya persistent little..." My voice faltered as I was about to call him a nasty name but he came over to me..or..his ghost did..and spoke. I didn't expect what I heard. Just like that padre who called himself a 'helpless old fart' said. His voice could make a brave man weep...but I'm more callous than that. Or at least..I should be.

"You did kill me, Marv. You broke my glasses. You cut me up."

_Must be raining.._I thought to myself as I wiped wetness from my cheeks, refusing to believe that I was crying for the cannibal that killed Goldie and all those dames he had the heads of.

"I may have killed Goldie, but wouldn't it have made you more upset if I ate her?"

I could only nod. My words were caught in my throat, I couldn't speak. The fidgety bstard me spellbound.

"I bet you're wondering why you can see me, aren't you, Marv? Aren't you? I bet you're thinking that your condition's making you hillousinate, just like when Wendy hit you with that car! You thought she was your precious Goldie! You're a maniac, Marv! You're a dillusional, **DEAD MANIAC!**"

These words hit hard. Too hard. I wanted to kill him again. "I may be a maniac but at least I don't eat helpless dames." I growled, my vision hazed with red, as I stepped towards him, threateningly cracking my knuckles.

"I don't anymore. I'm dead, remember? And so are you! You can't kill me again! Doesn't that just eat away at you, Marv? That you can't kill the guy who killed that hooker you're obsessing over?" He burst into laughter. Cruel, heartless laughter. It wasn't anything that you would hear from any normal person, it was something that fit Kevin perfectly.

"I'm not wastin' my time with you, you cannibal." My voice was a growl. "You're lucky I'm not alive..you're lucky **YOU** aren't alive...I'd kill you again and die laughing this time." I walked off down a familiar street towards my home. I was back in Sin City, but I really don't know why.

"_I can't believe I'm back here. I thought I was dead for sure and I know I am...but why did I end up here? I know that he was executed..I wonder where he ended up." I got up quietly off of the bed where I had been laying for God knows how long, looking around Marv's home again. There was the booze. I couldn't believe it wasn't gone yet. It must not have been long since I died. I reached out and picked up that bottle he had been drinking off of the night I died and tried to drink it but it was much too strong for me...I could tell that because by pure instinct I spat the mouthful back out on the floor and dropped the bottle. **CRASH.** The bottle shattered into a million shards and some of the liquor flew with the glass. I didn't care. I wasn't going to get hurt anyways, since I was dead. Footsteps. I edged over quickly to the door and pressed my back up against the cold wall right beside the door. I put my ear to the wall as well, trying to listen for who was outside. _

"That ashle...killed Goldie...she didn't need to die..."I was mumbling almost incoherently under my breath as I walked up the spiraling stairs, not knowing that Goldie was inside my house, waiting for me.

_"Oh, my god..it's Marv.." My voice was faint though eager. I watched him pass through the door after another five or six minutes, maybe, with his eyes averted to the ground. He seemed to be looking for something._

"What in the hell happened to my beer?" I spat before I was even thinking about the words. I picked up one of the shards and looked at it, growling somewhat before...that scent. It nearly toppled me off my feet. I hadn't smelt it in so long...I thought I had been prepared for anything but that scent wasn't anything I was ready for. I stood up straight again, slowly turning around, and there she was.

_"Goldie.." I heard him murmur as he looked me in the eyes. I could only smile, feeling like I was about ready to cry. _

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and it took me a lot not to cry too.

_I ran over to him before he was able to say anything and embraced him tightly, sealing my lips on his. My kiss was soft, yet tender, and silent, yet **screaming** with passion._

As Goldie kissed me I let my arms wrap around her shapely waist, before bringing one of my hands up to run my fingers through her soft, golden hair. She smells like angels ought to smell. She was my perfect girl...my goddess.

_I couldn't let the kiss go for a few more moments. When I finally did, I adoringly stared into his eyes with my own which were now bloodshot, tears of joy streaming down my cheeks. Wordlessly, Marv led me to his bed and lay down, motioning for me to lay beside him which I did readily. One of his large arms wrapped around the back of my shoulders and his hand rested on my side as my own left arm lay over his waist and I laid my head on his shoulder, my long hair sprawling out behind my head. I wanted this moment to last forever and I knew it probably could. He asked my name again, just like the night we met. "Goldie." I whispered softly, closing my eyes and falling asleep, Marv being able to feel my gentle breathing on his neck. He was holding me again, just like when Kevin killed me. I didn't mind._

Goldie. She says her name is Goldie.


End file.
